File talk:Pour Jane.mid
What do you think (Scale 1-10, 1 being terrible, 10 being fantastic)? I don't know if it's as good as Chant of the Fallen. The end is a bit brusque because I cannot find the patience or willpower to completely put the song in the software (would take hours), so instead I have it end with a lowered fifth, just to make it sound somewhat decent. Yes, you can ask me who the Jane is (btw, Pour means "for" in French), but I won't go into detail unless someone gives a poop, because it's a longer story than one I'd care to monologue on. Edward Hannis 07:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I like this second song as much or perhaps even better then the first of your songs. However the movie Vertical, to me, gives the impression of being a very spectacular movie, action\heroism\drama, so I was perhaps expecting a more bombastic score. I think your songs are just too... modest for the film. Dr. Magnus 08:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Vertical is very quiet and grim. You're supposed to walk out of the room sad. The movie starts off great, but quickly goes from bad to worse for the duo. Edward Hannis 16:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Then it fits perfectly. I'm gonna walk out of the cinema crying. :P Dr. Magnus 16:54, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::What am I supposed to do with it? In reality (ahem), Anderson and Veit die, so I'll do the same here. Plus, depressing/obscure movies always win at film festivals. :D Edward Hannis 16:59, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :It could be a spectacular movie which ends sadly and tragically. A movie about heroism and betrayel, friendship and rivalry. A quest for eternal glory with fame and recognition as the grand prize. The winner of the race earns his place in the history books. Truly a magnificant concept for a beautiful and succesful movie. Think big! Big! Big! Un-Lovianly big (is that even a word ? ). Dr. Magnus 17:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Throughout the entire story, up to the point that Anderson dies, all these two think about is making their way to history, fearing that their relatives must find them empty handed, or dead. They do have this conflict, but they have it quietly; most of the time, they're on the balance of life and death, and are very aware of it. What I like with this movie is that they're pushed over the edge into death, rather than life. Edward Hannis 17:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :But by dying young they become legends in death and inspire many people. Would Alexander the Great have been nearly as famous nowadays as he currently is had he not died so young? The best often die young. The legend of these men lives on the hearts of their widows or children, their loved ones. The press must have been all over it back in the days; Veit, Anderson and the other guys attempting to do the impossible. And succeeding, despite all odds, but at a very high price. Like Scott who died tragically on the icy cold South Pole, and Admundson who lived yet died later trying to save others on a rescue mission. The story of Vertical reminds me of those early 20th century adventurers. Dr. Magnus 17:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The last words (read synopsis) recognize this; but keep in mind the obvious: they died young, failing to achieve their dreams. Wasted life. Edward Hannis 17:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC)